Broken Chains
by Wildhart
Summary: I am curantly reediting this, and hope to have it all completed plus the next chapter for about the middle of march,i have a new of shoot from broken, Copper chains, on the go but i am working hard on the new virsion of broken, though i do need a bata
1. Prologue

Just wanted to introduce everyone to my playing about with my favourite 2 people, Kencaris a reluctant god of my own creation set along side my favourite person from Tamora Pierce's P.O.T.S books (Protector and its characters belong to her not me 'm just playing with them for a bit) so let me know what you think and I will try to add more to this -o _wildhart_

Broken Chains

A young man looked about himself bewildered; he stood in a room where a woman was giving birth. When moments before he had been standing in the grate hall of his family's ancestral home, arguing with his grandfather.

He glanced about himself and for a moment caught an image of himself in a mirror. Surprise showed clear in his green eyes, he stood in the common simple dress of a slave, iron colour about his neck and broken chains trailing from shackles on his wrists and ankles, his age seemed to be of about 15 or 16

It hadn't been long since he had been confirmed as the god Kencaris, god of slaves and freedom, the argument with his grandfather was about his newly acquired godhood. But to see the affect of his godhood so suddenly was a surprise

He was woken from his thoughts by a chuckle from beside the labouring woman, a figure he knew well from his mother's friendship with the goddess

She was the grate goddess of mothers and childbirth to the lands that the second of the two grate warriors called home

"Lady Mother? Do you know why I am here" he walked up to where she lightly stoked the woman's head

All in the room seemed to be ignoring the pair as they looked at each other over the pregnant woman

"All gods must be at the birth of their chosen, to give the infant its first breath"

As she said this, the child immerged in to the world and he was drawn to it. As the midwife lifted the child up the world froze and the Mother came forward and lifted the child from the midwife's arms and gently passed the child to him

Surprised he held the little girl for a moment just looking at her then, with out a thought, he lent down and kissed the child. The child took its first intake of breath strait from his mouth and proceeded to give a strong cry

"So" the goddess stood beside him smiling a knowing smile "how will you teach this child, help her and guide her?" she took the little girl from him and passed her back in to the arms of the midwife and the world began to move again

He looked down as the little girl child was washed of the signs of birthing

"I can't, her fate is to prove herself with out my help until she is ready, I don't know how but this I feel is how it should be"

"then that is how it will be" The goddess smiled, almost giggled and vanished with a flourish

He sighed as the last signs of her leaving faded and watched as the child was presented to both her parents curious as to what the child would be named

"Lord, Lady, your daughter"

He watched, backing in to an out of the way corner, as the child's parents cooed over her before inviting the rest of there family to meet the newest member

"little one, I wish I can be there for whatever tragic events that will lead you to my care but it is not to be so Little Starlight shine strong and true and remember if you ever lose this family I will always love you" he stepped back in to the shadows and faded away

"Let's name here Kelady" her mother looked at her husband with a warm smile


	2. Chapter 1

**19 years later**

Lady Knight Kelady of Mindelan was just washing up before lunch when a horn sounded on the walls, signalling someone approaching her currant home, the fortified town, New Hope.

She made her way to the steps leading to the walkway above the main gates followed by many of her civilian archers, she preferred to have civilian archers as i8t freed up more of her soldiers and kept them from the battle field where the soldiers were better able to look after them selves.

Looking though the glass she became puzzled, heading their way was what looked like a very sorry bunch of refugees on a cart that was pulled by, what looked to her to be a steel grey war horse. The people on the cart were helped by a small group of men in simple un-dyed tunics which all bore a circular knot work design all that was except the man at the war horse's head, he was dressed as any mountain man, in worn leather and was the only one armed. He cared what looked like a small staff and bow strapped to his back and a broadsword on his right hip.

It was such an unusual sight she reached behind her still looking at the approaching group and her helmet was passed to her.

She had tried every thing to remake the gryphon feather band so she could wear it all the time comfortably until she had had the idea to fix some feathers into the lining of her helmet and it had worked, it even hid the fact she was wearing gryphon feathers

She looked now with the help of the feathers expecting to see a group of bandits or Scarans who didn't realise the war was just about over but what she did see was stranger still, the group were all still the same but the war horse seemed to have shadows at his sides that looked lie wings

The group stopped just out of arrow range and the man at the horses head walked forward

"ho the fort, we are Kencaris Priests and freed slaves, we have rescued them from Scarana and are on our way to Kencaris' temple in the City of the gods, I ask your commander for permission to enter and rest till we are able to continue on?" the man was wary looking all along the upper ramparts but also keeping an eye on his group

"Kel?" Neal had made it up on to the walkway

"They are what they say they are; let them in, Neal look over them please some look in need of a healer" Kel signalled for them to approach then made her way down from the walkway

She watched as the warrior led the horse and group up to the infirmary and start, with the help of the priests, to unload the wounded watching the solders around them with his green eyes suspicious of those who might harm his charges

"Richard! A high voice called

Kel look round shocked as she recognised the voice, the young seer, Irnai was running towards the group and most surprisingly towards the warrior

Richard spun round surprised at the call, it was a voice he hadn't herd for a time

"Irnai?" he almost didn't recognise the waif that had been brought to the Kencaris temple by some well meaning priestesses of the mother knowing that Kencaris' people were used to dealing with people in shocking conditions

She threw herself at him, stumbling he barley caught her, as he did he swung her round a couple of times before settling her on his hip

"And what mischief have you been up to" he smiled at her

She hugged him for a moment then leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"The goddesses, she said its time" she kissed him on the cheek then wiggled out of his grip "where's Shadow?" she asked innocently as a tall woman walked up to him

A large dark grey wolf uncurled himself from the cart where he had been wrapped around two babes and jumped from the cart

The wolf also got a hug and also a tit-bit from Ianai's pocket

"Don't spoil him" he smiled at the woman

she stood only an inch shorter than him with mousey brown hair only a few shades darker than his own dark blond mop, but like his it was bleached from the sun, he felt he could get lost in her hassle eyes, so much like his father's friendly and intelligent, her face was soft and pleasing and her lips…

he shock himself _Come on Richard got a job to do here_ from her dominant posture and sword on her hip he guessed that she was in charge

"My Lady, I am Richard Lucas, one of Kencaris' Mercenaries" he sighed as hands went to weapons, why was it no one trusted mercenaries?

"He's safe, kencaris keeps his mercenaries in line" the little seer was back with the wolf, which now had a large bone a tough looking little white dog was eyeing.

Richard hoped shadow hadn't taken it from him as the dogs broken tail and half ear told him this one was a fighting veteran

"I will go if you wish it Lady"

"No you may stay, I'm curious of this god you all serve and why you are bringing freed slaves in to Tortal"

"Kencaris' is the God of slaves and freedom, he protects those in chains and when he can he breaks those chains. If you want to ask more please try one of the priests I'm only a fighter." Irnai glared at him

"As to why we are here, your king asked at our temple in Corus if we could help free Tortilians taken for slaves in this war"

"Then Richard Lucas make your self at home, I am Kelady of Mindelan, Lady Knight

Richard almost forgot what he was doing foe a moment then bowed before going back to the unloading deep in thought

Author's note

I'm not keen on this first chapter so I may re work it before the next update

Thank you for your reviews

The Inklings there is more to come :o)

LadyKnightOfHollyrose ditto (dads are a pain, I know)

x17SkmBdrchiczxx thank you, I plan to

Dragonandthewerewolf here's my update :o)

Ladykeladryofmindelan no there is more but I just forgot to title the last chapter prologue

Thanks again for the reviews


	3. Chapter 2

Later that day, those who were strong enough, most of the priests and Richard settled themselves down on an out of the way table in the community kitchen.

Richard was industriously eating the first good meal he had eaten since he left the city of the gods. (The group had given the food to the ones they had rescued). As well as sneaking food to Shadow, who was laid down under the table.

When the Lady Knight sat in the space opposite him

"Are your people settled?" she asked as she started on her own meal

Richard nodded "id like to if I may offer my sword to you while we are here, don't worry bout payment or anything" he chuckled "I'm on Kencaris' time; lending you my help is helping the ones I promised him to protect"

Kel smiled he was only one man but one man more than she already had

"I saw you limping a bit earlier, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just a twisted ankle, chased a small band of bandits of a couple of days ago, and must have been 10 or 12 of them…." He was getting in to the story filing his voice with the hurt pride his injury cased him in not defeating the band when the head priest, who was sat to his right, hit him on the back of the head

"he fell of his horse acting silly for the children this morning, Lady, nothing more than a light sprain our healer decided to leave him with as a lesson" the priest bowed his head to her "I am Varden My Lady"

"I'll tell Kencaris on you" Richard looked at Varden and pouted like a spoilt child

Varden just hit him again; the rest of the group and Kel all grinned or laughed at the pair

"Varden" Kel asked "your order seems very relaxed, and unlike any outher order I have ever known"

"That's because My Lady Kencaris himself is like that, he is one of the few gods who can talk and treat everyone as an equal, and he is one of the very few gods who can pass himself of as a normal person. And My lady he is a good man, all you have to do is ask Irnai she spent most of her time in the temple with him"

"Then how dose she know Richard" Richard smiled at this one, this girls a sharp one, he thought

"He and kencaris have their own bond" Richard didn't know why but the way Varden spoke almost made him blush

"He…He was the one who rescued me" Richard tried to save the situation but seemed to put his foot deeper in his mouth

"I'm going to talk to Windfether HE understands me" with that he left the table and headed towards the stables

Kel watched him go, the wolf got up from under the table looked at the priest then trotted after the retreating warrior

"I'm sorry My lady, Its not often I get the better of him that when I do I really do Richard and I are good friends, I had hoped this trip would help him relax a bit as his family has been pressuring him a bit lately among other things "

"Thank you Varden" Kel got up " I hope we have more time to talk tomorrow but I think I will check on Mr Lucas before I do my last rounds

Kel left the table and headed for the stable, she didn't know why she was so curious about this young man and a trip to the stable may answer her personal questions about the horse and the shadow wings she had seen with the help of the gryphon feathers

She entered the stable so quietly that Richard didn't even seem to notice her; he was in his warhorse's stall tying what seemed to be one steel grey feather and a black and white feather in to the horse's mane with a dark royal blue ribbon

"Varden succeeded in making an ass of me again," Richard spoke to the horse as he worked "I know I let him most times but did he have to with her there"

He bent down out of sight for a moment then came back up with grooming supplies

"The Lady Knight seems a good person, I can't seem to get a read on her like everyone else but that might be because of the others

He sighed and lent against the horse and smiled, Kel thought this a good tome to let herself be known

"And what's so funny" She smiled her self as he stood up in shock dropping the brushes in his hands

"Are you at it as well" he looked a little annoyed, then he sighed and relaxed "Varden's right I am wound a little tight at the moment"

"I came here; well I don't know why I came here but at least tell me why the smile as it seemed to involve me

Richard went red

"I was thinking that if you met my mother you would stand her down and not let her go all imperial over you, I have only seen 2 other Tortilan knights do this and That was some time ago"

Kel left him then after a goodnight whisper to Hoshi and Peachblossom, to complete her last duties of the day, deep in thought

**Authors note**

**Short and sweet I know but expect the next bit very soon as I have so much in my note book that needs to be copied up to the PC (I hate that part – groan)**

**Feedback**

**Thank you, Thank you to my returning fans**

Ladyknightofhollyrose, The inklings (I'm dyslexic and have no Bata reader at the moment), x17SkmBdrchiczxx

**And to new readers **

Anonymous Girl

And

Evelyn

**I hope I don't disapoint**


	4. Chapter 3 updated

Chapter 3

Richard woke just before dawn, as was usual. He woke slowly first to find out if he had fallen asleep on any stones as he had the previous 2 nights. He hadent he was on a wooden floor

Slowly adjusting to the morning he senced many bodies about him but the air was cleen and fresh almost sterile

It was that, which jogged his memory, he and his group had made it to the town they had been told of as they crossed the border, his people were safe and he could relax

He sat up slowly as shadow had desided to share his small spot In a corner of the infirmary room they had been housed in for the night, and was currently using his chest as a pillow

It took him a few moments to ease himself out to stand barefoot dressed only in the light pants he had slept in. picking up his sword and staff he looked round the room once then closed his eyes and opened his senses

He let the overall feeling of the place fill him, the people were comfortable and happy they had pride in there home and them selves and in a golden beacon that shone with a light he knew well

He broke off his exploration, for it had told him what he wanted to know this was a safe place its only worries were those of any border village, he could relax his guard down a little here.

He left the infirmary for an open peace of land he had seen when he entered the town the day before, it was within the walls so he wouldn't have to deal with any gate guards

He judged from the archery targets out the previous day that this was a practise and training area and setting his gear down on a out of the way bench proceeded to use it as such and started his warm up

As he moved he fell in to the relaxing rhythm of the work out almost going in to a meditative state

Kel had woken early from a restless night and had decided to get some much needed advanced practise with her weapons. Though her students were moving on in leaps and bounds, she often felt a little lazy when she wasn't pushing her own limits

She sighed and longed for a few days with her Yamani friends so she could practice with those who could test her skill, she headed for what she thought would be empty practise grounds, instead she found the head Kencaris priest with Shadow by his side watching Richard perform some of the most amazing hand to hand fighting, she didn't recognise the style but it was almost as if he were dancing not fighting.

She came up and stood beside Varden

"Amazing isn't it" he smiled at her, "the style was developed by a race of slaves who fooled their masters in to thinking they were dancing not teaching each other to fight"

As they watched with out even breaking his stride he bent down and picked up his short staff,

"Ah the Brandal-Tash, the weapon cared by a different race of slaves forbidden to carry blades"

"Is that all he knows" Kel smiled "fighting styles developed by slaves?"

"All the broken chain are former slaves and they teach each other what they know, yes he knows and cries the sword but he is only a fair swordsman, and honestly I prefer him with the Brandal-Tash which I know he can protect me to his sword with which he _might_ be able to protect me

Kel watched fascinated, and slowly she realised that their were 2 blades at the ends of the staff that weren't there before, with out a seconds thought she stepped before him and blocked the staff with her glaive, the metal connecting with a clang that echoed in the still morning air

Richard was shocked for a moment but then he smiled at the rand swung the staff round to attack with the other blade, and so they started sparing for a few moments before Richard stepped back with a grin

"Marol would like you, he taught me the Brandal-Tash, he'd call you the challenge he'd lived his life for, he held his hand out and Kel gave him the glaive.

He lent the staff against himself and examined the glaive from its blade down its teak length to its iron shod end

"an amazing but unusual weapon to find on a Knight but then again you Are an unusual Knight" he smiled as he handed the glaive back

As he did, his hand brushed her for just a second and he felt a surprising amount of power jump though the connection caught completely unaware his body receded instinctively and shoved the power back.

He had only a second to utter a curse and catch Kel as she fell unconscious into his arms

"What in the Stars light happened there he muttered to himself as he lay Kel down and examined her for any injury

"Power feedback" a voice said behind him

Hi spun to face a clocked figure

"Our chosen can give us power in their touch as well as their deeds"

"So every time, we touch this will happen?" Richard rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as he knelt at Kel's side

"not if you are ready for it," the goddess reach down to him and removed a pendant on a leather thong from around his neck, she held the pendant in her hands for as second and passed it and a duplicated pendant back to him

"There that should help shield her and absorb some of the excesses power" she touched the unconscious young woman lightly on the forehead "she will sleep half a day the healers will think she is just suffering exhaustion"

"Thank you, I had wondered how to explain it" he lent forward and placed the pendant on the same chain that also held another charm, and slipped them both back beneath her tunic "by the way, who gets the excess?"

The goddess just looked at him and disappeared with a smile

Sighing he looked down at kel with a smile, then with her in his arms stood up

"Varden, she's gone, you can come out now" he just looked ant the sheepish priest, who had hidden as soon as the Grate goddess had arrived

"I'm not as used to dealing with the grate gods as you are" with that he hurried off

Moments later returning with a Kencaris priestess, who had loaded him with a large cloth bag, she reached out with a hand softly glowing aqua and touched it to Kel's forehead, held it there for a moment and sighed

"Exhaustion nothing more, she will be ok with rest"

Suddenly there was a commotion and, one of the other Knights stationed at the town rushed at the small group sword drawn, he had been introduced to this Knight the evening before he was the towns currant healer Sir Nealan .

"Out of my way Woman. He pushed the priestess out of the way.

She fell and curled herself up protectively whimpering

"How Dare you" Richard demanded of the Knight, furious

The knight almost snatched Kel's unconscious body from him assured himself she was still breathing and handed her to some of the guardsmen he had roused the rest he signalled to restrain Richard as he moved to help the fallen priestess

"How Dare I, What have you done to the lady Knight? Speak truth Mercenary or you die here and now" the knight demanded

"Nothing, I have done nothing Sir Nealan, we spares she collapsed, our healer says its only exhaustion, if you would only calm down and examine her yourself"

"I will, and Mercenary" he stepped up so their faces were only a centimetre apart

"If you are proved wrong, you and those with you are dead" he stormed off following those who had taken Kel to the infirmary

The guards released him but didn't move to far away, he went to the priestess and stroked her hair

"Easy Girl, it wasn't you his anger was aimed at, easy" her whimpering slowly eased "you weren't ready to leave were you Cara?"

She turned and held him tight "but you needed a healer and I owe you so much"

"Not so much to risk your sanity at the hands of an angry arrogant noble"

He watched as she was helped back to their group by some of the other priestesses

He looked at the infirmary, what had he done to make the Healer Knight angry at him

**Note:**

**I know it has taken me forever to update this but one I have had real life to contend with and also trying to work out how to bring in my miner bad guy with out being killed but even then I don't think I got it right so before you all kill me Neal is only being an over protective best friend nothing more**

**To all those who have waited for this, I am so sorry it took me so long, feel free to send prods now and again and I will get on with this, its been on my mind a lot, as has the sequel I'm planning **


End file.
